1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to security systems for use with an automatic door; and, more particularly to a security device for moving an automatic door into a predetermined position.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic doors including automatic security doors, and specifically automatic garage doors are familiar and convenient. This type of door is on a motorized mechanism to automatically open andlor close the door. The mechanism can be actuated remotely by means of a radio receiver system or conventionally by means of a switch. Overhead garage doors typically roll on tracks, reversibly, from a closed vertical position to an open horizontal position.
Occasionally, these automatic doors are left ajar or open, whether intentionally or accidently. This is especially problematic with garage doors because the garage usually provides for unrestricted access to the interior of the house, as well as subjecting the contents of the garage to theft. In hot weather the garage door may be purposely left ajar to facilitate cooling. Unfortunately, this allows for easy access to contents. Kids also open these doors and don't close them. Even a door left only slightly ajar presents a breach of security, since an intruder can merely crawl through the opening. Further, automatic doors equipt with radio receiver activated openers, are subject to activation by stray signals. Many TV remote controls, and other wireless controls can activate an automated system which inadvertently opens the automatic door.
This breach of security has been recognized as a problem in the prior art. There have been other proposals for closing open garage doors, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,035,702; 4,463,292; and 5,510,686. However, these devices close the door after it had been open for a predetermined amount of time. There are disadvantages to this, one of which is that the door starts closing without warning. This might result in the door closing on a vehicle or locking a person out of his house. Another problem with this concept is that the door always closes after it has been open a certain amount of time. Thus, if one wanted to leave the door open during the day, they would have to deactivate the closing system. Then the person would have to remember to reactivate the system.
Another problem associated with these systems is that they only function when the door is in its full open position. If the door is only ajar to allow for ventilation during the summer, these systems would not close the door, allowing it to remain open all night. This would allow an intruder to slip under the door and take items from the garage and the unlocked car parked inside. Or worse gain entry to the house.
It therefore would be advantageous to have a system, which was programmable which would automatically close the door no matter the degree to which it was opened; or in the alternative, open the door on programmable command.